Dreams
by matsuokas
Summary: Kuroh has a dream about seeing Shiro while staying in a hotel after Shiro had died. Fluffy yaoi, pairing KuroShiro.


Kuroh and Neko wandered into the hotel that they were staying at since the aftermath. Things were very different. Neko was not as cheerful as she used to be. The spark in her eyes when Shiro was around had disappeared. They had nowhere to go home to, thinking going back to where they used to stay was too painful to be around, so they had to settle with a hotel.

Like everyday, Neko did not do anything, she just shut the door to her room and slept, not bothering to turn back into a cat anymore. Kuroh himself climbed into bed and pulled the sheets up to his chest. He remembered that day, the day their beloved king died. Kuroh was so angry with himself, thinking he couldn't save his king from death another time. When he and Neko had escaped, he silently had broken down in tears, which was very unlikely of him. He had tried to not cry, thinking that Shiro wouldn't have wanted him to, and yet he couldn't help himself. He silently released a few tears and muffled his sobs into his pillow.

ooo

Kuroh was now asleep, no sounds in the apartment. Suddenly, there was a voice, a soft one.

_"Kuroh.."_

Kuroh's eyes fluttered open, his violet eyes wide with shock. He looked around and this was not the apartment he was in just an hour ago. It was pitch black, except for a bright white light in the distance. Kuroh squinted to look at the figure embedded in the white light. Then, there was the familiar voice again.

_"Kuroh."_

Was he dreaming? The white light in the distance shuffled, as if it were taking the form of a human. Kuroh's eyes widened, and he ran towards the light, thinking to himself how impossible his theory must be. But as he got closer, he could tell it was him. His beloved king, Shiro, the first Silver King, who was also Adolf K. Weissman.

_"Hi, Kuroh."_

Shiro's voice was echo-like, his voice bouncing off the invisible walls encased in darkness. Kuroh was at a loss for words, his mouth gaped open. He shook his head violently and told himself this was definitely a dream! Just a dream!

_"Kuroh, why won't you answer me?"_

Kuroh looked at Shiro, tears dotting the ends of his eyes.

_"Hey, hey, why do you look so sad to see me?"_

"I'm not upset or anything..! It's just.. how are you here?"

Kuroh tried to lower his voice for the glowing king. Shiro simply smiled and his amber eyes softened and sighed.

_"Sorry for leaving you alone."_

Kuroh blinked and slightly jerked his head back in confusion. Sorry? For leaving him alone? Kuroh rubbed his eyes getting the speckled silver tears removed from sight. Shiro huffed and smiled again.

"It's fine.."

Shiro moved towards the Black Dog and cupped the side of his face in his hand. He looked sorrowful and tears were now forming at _his_ eyes. Kuroh opened his mouth to tell him he was crying, but Shiro knew. He removed his hand from Kuroh's face and covered his eyes, tears still flowing out.

_"I'm so sorry.. Kuroh, I'm so sorry, can you please forgive me...?"_

Shiro's voice was trailing off and was now being replaced with sobs. Kuroh didn't know what to do. Then he did what Shiro used to do when Neko was upset. Kuroh took Shiro into a tight embrace.

"Don't cry, don't cry, don't cry."

Kuroh always saw Shiro do this with Neko when she was on the verge of tears over petty matters like lack of food or being tired, but in Shiro's eyes, that was a serious matter, because he didn't want any of his friends to cry. Naturally, Neko always perked right up and carried on with her joyful attitude as if nothing happened, so Kuroh expected Shiro to stop crying, too. Instead, the silver king wrapped his arms around Kuroh and a smile formed on his face and the tears won't stop coming from, now, both of them.

_"Kuroh, I'm sorry I left you and Neko alone and couldn't say goodbye, even though I knew it was the end.. I promise I'll be next to you your whole life now.."_

Shiro let go of Kuroh and brought his face up closer to Kuroh's, but just as they were centimeters apart, Shiro vanished, and Kuroh was left in a vast sea of darkness. Kuroh repeatedly called out Shiro's name, and there was a chuckled from the air in Shiro's voice.

_"Thank you, my precious..."_

ooo

Kuroh jerked up in a sitting position. It was morning and he was back in his own apartment again. He looked at his trembling hands and cracked a smile.

"So it really was all just a dream, huh.."

Neko peeked into his room and looked at Kuroh. Her eyes were droopy but they seemed different, like the spark was returning somehow. She smiled.

"Nee, Kurosuke, you're crying."

Kuroh wiped his eyes and looked at the back of his hand. He was crying.

_It was a powerful dream, then._

Neko sat on the end of Kuroh's bed. Kuroh remembered the dream as if it was so real. He wished Neko was there to experience Shiro's presence along with him. He looked back at the final words Shiro said to him in the dream.

_Thank you, my precious friend.._

Kuroh smiled to himself. Then Neko tapped Kuroh's hand he was looking at.

"Did Shiro visit you, too?"

**Author Note: **Wow, this turned out to be really sappy. This was my first time writing a fanfiction with K Project. Reviews and favorites are appreciated. c:


End file.
